


Promises, Promises

by exilefromlife



Series: Shaw Doesn't Get Paid Enough [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw Week, M/M, ropes, ship-based shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Shaw sometimes wonders how Flynn manages to survive.For Day One of Fairshaw Week: Ropes
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Shaw Doesn't Get Paid Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fairshaw Week 2020





	Promises, Promises

Shaw sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as the crew of the _Middenwake_ try and fail to cover up their snickers. He focuses on the scent of leather from his gloves and, in a pinched tone, attempts to deal with his husband.

“So, explain _exactly_ how we find ourselves in this situation, Captain Fairwind.”

“I got distracted.” Flynn says cheerily, not seeming to mind anything that’s going on.

“Ah, distracted. A seasoned sailor got so distracted by his husband coming on board that he slips off the spar and into the rigging, nearly dislocating all of the joints in his right leg as he comes to a stop two inches from said husband’s face?” He removes the hand from his nose and fixes the dangling sailor with a _look_.

Flynn, a bit red in the face from dangling upside down, nods, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Sounds about right!”

He doesn’t get paid enough, he doesn’t get paid enough, he doesn’t get paid enough. “Right.”

“Soooo, Matty, can you help a man out?” The brunet sways back and forth in a motion that makes Shaw’s stomach uneasy but doesn’t seem to bother the sailor. “Please?”

The snort of laughter from Flynn’s first mate sets the rest of the crew off, and they’re howling in moments, doubled over or clinging to the lines for dear life. Even Shaw has to admit that the situation _is_ a little humorous. The spymaster smirks and gets within an inch of his husband’s face and, loud enough for the crew to hear, takes his shot.

“Flynn, my love, if you wanted to be suspended, all you had to do was _ask_.”

Flynn wheezes and in a choked off voice, asks, “ _Please_?”

He lowers his voice and whispers in the captain’s ear. “I’m going to help you down from here and you’re going to finish your work. Then, when the evening bell tolls, you’re going to meet me at home and I’ll show you how to properly dangle from ropes.”

“Yes sir.” Flynn’s flushed red for reasons other than gravity now.

“Good boy.”


End file.
